The Night Things Changed
by QueenSeductress
Summary: A seventeen-year-old Elizabeth Summers is tired of being everyone’s good girl. After a one night stand trying to prove everyone wrong she is left alone and pregnant. But now the dads back and William “Spike” Giles is in for a big surprise!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- No I definitely do not own Buffy or any of the other characters or storylines. I'm simply borrowing them.  
  
Summary-This is an AU fic in which Elizabeth Summers was always her parents' perfect child until one day she'd had enough. After a disagreement she goes to a club and meets a guy who will forever change her life. The guy William "Spike" Giles is a bad boy and the perfect way for Elizabeth to work out her good girl issues. After one night of fun Elizabeth becomes pregnant. Will she find Spike again? Will he ever get to know he baby?  
  
A/N-My first fic decided after reading so many to give it a try. Hope you enjoy or not cause I had fun writing it anyway and Please review! Also the difference in age between Buffy and Dawn is a little off.  
  
***************************** Elizabeth Summers was on a mission. She was sick of being everyone's good girl and now she was going to prove to her parents and her friends she was bad. Currently Elizabeth was storming down a dark alleyway wearing the sexiest outfit she owned.  
  
Behind her "Elizabeth!" could be heard ringing throughout the alley. Elizabeth turned around and was greeted by her best friend Willow Rosenberg. "Hey Wills" Elizabeth stated in the friendliest tone she could manage and the moment.  
  
"What are we doing down in this part of town?" Willow questioned a hint of fear entering the girl's voice. "We are going to be bad girls tonight Willow. We are going to go to that club you know The Jungle." Elizabeth replied smiling slightly at the thought of her plan to get people to notice her as something other than an angel.  
  
"You mean that one where all the sluts and druggies go?" Willow asked letting Elizabeth know exactly what she thought of her friends newest plan. "Yep." Elizabeth replied not paying attention to Willows disgust.  
  
" May I ask why all of a sudden I get a call asking me to meet you down here in this horrible place wearing some clothes to party in?" Elizabeth just returned to walking. Willow sighed and continued after Elizabeth and grabbed her left arm spinning her around and making her turn around. "Please tell me what happened."  
  
"Well I was at home with the brat" "Dawn your sister you mean" Willow interrupted. "Yeah that one. So anyway we were sitting there in my room watching TV when all of a sudden..  
  
**********************  
  
Dawn and Elizabeth had come home from school and both gone their separate ways after some small sisterly arguing nothing big. Elizabeth had made her way up the glorious spiral staircase and through the many halls that were part of her very large home.  
  
To say that Elizabeth's family was well off was an understatement. Her dad was a wealthy banker and her mother had been born into an extremely wealthy family. All Elizabeth had ever known was being rich. Since she was little she had been brought up to be the perfect lady? To be well mannered and to always look pretty.  
  
She had decided early on that it wasn't worth it to fight her parents. It was better to just do as they wanted. So she worked hard to be the perfect daughter. She got good grades, she dressed like a well respected and fashionable young lady should, and she never got involved with the so- called "wrong crowd".  
  
Her sister Dawn on the other hand was the exact opposite. Dawn as she grew up decided that instead of trying to fit the perfect image that Elizabeth had made for what a daughter should be she decided to try and be the worst daughter.  
  
At first it was just little things like skipping classes here and there. Then it developed into something more and she created whole new image for herself. She started dressing all in punk style clothes and hanging out with the worst kids she could find.  
  
Dawn now 13 had mellowed out some but still had her own unique style, which her parents hated. Which was enough to please Dawn's want to annoy her parents.  
  
Elizabeth had finished her homework after about two hours of being home and was now extremely bored. She frowned. "Now what am I suppose to do?" Elizabeth quietly asked herself. Loud music could be heard coming from down the hall and Elizabeth went to see what her sister was up to.  
  
Walking up to her sister's door she knocked rather loudly to be heard. "What do you want?" Dawn yelled over the noise. "It's me" Dawn shut off the music and came to open the door. She smiled somewhat sheepishly. "Sorry thought you were the parents"  
  
"No problem. So whatchya up to?" "Nothing really just laying around." Dawn replied. "Wanna watch a movie?" Dawn brightened at this and smiled. "Yeah! But I get to choose. Deal?" "Deal...wait we are not watching Bring it On again"  
  
Dawn darted down the hall racing to get to the TV first. Elizabeth chased after her younger sister all the way to their parents room where Dawn slowed to a stop on one sized of the large canopy bed. "Never.*heavy breath*.gonna.*heavy breath*.catch me." Dawn challenged her sister despite her already winded state.  
  
Elizabeth jumped across the bed flying at her sister. Dawn moved just in time to avoid Elizabeth sending Elizabeth crashing into her mother's favorite Oriental vase. "Shit!" Elizabeth swore out loud which didn't happen often. "Come on Elizabeth it's not that bad mom loves you I'm sure she'll forgive you."  
  
"Yeah I guess. Lets just go watch that movie until they get home then I'll figure out what to do." "Ok." And with that the two girls headed downstairs to try and forget the impending death.  
  
**********************  
  
3 hours later Elizabeth and Dawn had fallen asleep after watching American Pie. Now they were both huddled on the couch curled up underneath a small blanket keeping warm from each other's body heat.  
  
" DAWNNNN!!!!!" A shrill scream pierced the air.  
  
Elizabeth and Dawn jolted awake and tried to figure out what had happened. A very pissed off looking Joyce Summers came barging into the living room. "Dawn you are so dead." Dawn looked over at Elizabeth and then back at her mom. "I'm sorry mom really it was an accident.  
  
"It's always an accident with you. I swear" "Mom wait." Elizabeth stopped her mothers rant before it got any further. "I broke it." Elizabeth looked down at the ground with an extremely guilty look.  
  
It wasn't very often Elizabeth disappointed her mom. Joyce looked at Elizabeth and Elizabeth saw the anger in her eyes directed at her and was surprised when she said, " Elizabeth don't try and cover for your sister she's old enough to take responsibility for her actions.  
  
Dawn you are grounded and you can't go to that school dance you were going to go to on Friday."  
  
"No mom, please. Can I just go to the dance and then be grounded please?" Dawn pleaded with her mother.  
  
Elizabeth just stood dumb struck for a moment watching as Dawn willingly took the blame for something she had nothing to do with. Ok maybe a little something to do with but it was definitely more her fault.  
  
Elizabeth snapped out of it and went back to arguing with her mother. "Mom, Dawn seriously had nothing to do with it. I was chasing her and I knocked it off the table, it was all my fault. Please don't punish her."  
  
Her mother's only reply to that was to start ranting more about Dawn. "So now what were you doing that Elizabeth had to chase you. Were you bugging her? Did you take something of hers? Honestly when will you grow up? Dawn go strait to your room."  
  
"Yes mom" Dawn answered and went to her room to think about how now she wouldn't get to go to the dance with Connor, the boy she had a crush on.  
  
"Elizabeth you better go to. I'm not in a very good mood and you wouldn't want to get into trouble." Elizabeth just stared open mouthed as her mother walked out of the room. 


	2. The Night

They duo had continued walking while listening to Elizabeth's story and were now nearing the partially blinding neon sign which read "The Jungle".  
  
"Poor Dawn. She gets blamed for everything." Willow had noticed before how Dawn was treated compared to Elizabeth and had always felt bad for the youngest Summers.  
  
"I know I feel so bad. And the worst part is that she always takes the blame for me no matter what. She's done it before and she always says it's no problem I don't care what mom and dad think." Elizabeth paused for a second. "I'm a bad sister."  
  
She really did feel bad which was why she had come up with her plan. If she started acting less perfect and getting in trouble than it would take some of the heat off of Dawn, maybe she would even get to go to her dance and at the same time it would get rid of some of the goody girl reputation she had developed.  
  
Willow sighed as they reached the entrance to the club, "Ok Elizabeth just so you know I think that only bad can come of this plan of yours,but I'm your best friend and best friends stick together so bring on the badness."  
  
"Thanks Will!" Elizabeth partially shrieked before enveloping her friend in a tight hug. "No problem." Willow said somewhat unsure of what she was getting herself into. She had a bad feeling that tonight was going to be a very interesting night and most likely not in a good way.  
  
Elizabeth and Willow had entered the club with ease, the bouncer being a man who was apparently easily persuaded with money. All Elizabeth had done was flashed a little leg and slipped some money in his pocket and they were in.  
  
Willow was the first to cross the threshold into the noisy club. Misty smoke filled the room. Bright lights also accompanied the loud thumping of the rock music. Willow turned around to find Elizabeth standing there with a large smile playing out across her face.  
  
"Come on Wills." Elizabeth said dragging Willow with her. Elizabeth spotted some empty stools at the bar a dragged her still somewhat reluctant friend along. Elizabeth and Willow each ordered a drink and before long Willow had settled into the clubs atmosphere and was beginning to very much enjoy herself.  
  
Elizabeth and Willow were out on the dance floor dancing their little hearts out when Willow decided it was time for a drink. "I'll be back. Need drink now" Willow told her friend and disappeared into the crowd in search of the bar.  
  
Elizabeth was left dancing and not to long after a young guy with floppy brown hair and big brown eyes had come up to her and asked her to dance. She politely declined deciding he wasn't what she was looking for.  
  
She continued swaying to the music as a slow sultry beat started to echo through the room. Elizabeth froze when two obviously male arms encircled her from behind.  
  
William or Spike as he liked to be called had been watching the young blonde for quite sometime now. He had seen her and her friend march into the place. Her with a radiant smile which made him just want to go right up to her and make her his own.  
  
She had long blonde hair, which was cascading down her back and at the moment was gently swaying as she herself swayed her hips to the music. To top it of she had on an outfit that very clearly showed her well toned legs. The bronze legs could be seen all the way up to her mid calf where they disappeared beneath a form fitted black skirt.  
  
On the top she had on a deep red halter-top, which exposed most of her back and dipped dangerously low in the front. She was quite the beauty and Spike was determined to meet this new girl.  
  
"Hello Luv" Spike whispered in a British accent which made her whole body shiver. "What's your name?" his breath tickled her neck and once again she found her body shivering.  
  
Elizabeth thought about this for a second and then with a smirk on her face answered, "Buffy" Elizabeth's parents had always hated that nickname. They said it was the name of lower classes or something like that. "Yours?" "Spike" "Spike" Elizabeth repeated with an amused tone to her voice.  
  
Elizabeth turned around to see this man named Spike and was greeted with the brightest blue eyes she'd ever seen. She moved back some noticing how close she was to this stranger. Elizabeth also liked the fact that the move now gave her the opportunity to look at the man.  
  
He was dressed from head to toe in black. He was pretty slim but not too skinny. His pale and tone arms held tight to her still and Elizabeth couldn't help but think how this was the perfect way to show everyone she wasn't a always good girl.  
  
Elizabeth flashed him a smile and moved back closer into his arms returning to the sensual dance she had interrupted to get a look at the man. Spike noticed how the young girl fit so perfectly into his arms and started to move with her in time to the music.  
  
Willow now returned to see Elizabeth dancing very close to a incredibly hot older man. Elizabeth looked up to see Willow giving her the thumbs up. Elizabeth giggled and Spike looked up to see what had cause the girls outburst. He saw a young red head giving the thumbs up sign to Buffy. "Glad she approves." Buffy blushed slightly at being caught at Spike thought it to be one of the cutest things he had ever seen.  
  
"So are you from around here?" Buffy asked trying to learn more about Spike. "No, actually I'm here visiting a friend. I'll be going back to LA in a few days." "Oh" Buffy said disappointed that he would be leaving which confused her a little. I mean sure he was cute but she'd just met him. Why should it matter?  
  
"Don't worry pet. Plenty of time to have some fun." Spike whispered seductively into her ear. Elizabeth wasn't sure how far she wanted to take this thing but she did know she didn't want him to leave anytime soon.  
  
Buffy and Spike danced a few more dances until they decided to go sit and talk for a while. Buffy felt a little bad for leaving Willow but when she looked over the redhead was happily talking to a couple of guys so she figured she'd be alright.  
  
Buffy and Spike talked for what seemed like no time but in actuality was over an hour. Buffy had now learned that Spikes real name was William and that he was going to school to become a college professor. Willow came over to talk to Buffy about ten minutes ago and had told Elizabeth that they should probably get going.  
  
Elizabeth would have killed to have a camera to take a picture of Willow's face when she had told her to go ahead without her that she'd be staying with Spike tonight. Spike also seemed somewhat surprised at this but he definitely didn't mind. They now were currently involved in an intense make out session outside friend's apartment.  
  
Spike pulled away from Buffy for a moment to unlock the door. After he managed to unlock the door he pushed it open and pulled Buffy in with him. Once inside Buffy and Spike reunited and continued the kiss fest. Spike began to lead Buffy to the bedroom. Buffy stopped. Sure the plan sounded good to her earlier but now it was here.  
  
It wasn't that Spike gave her any reason to worry or anything just that to be honest. Buffy was a virgin. She'd had boyfriends but none she'd wanted to give her virginity to.  
  
Spike noticed the hesitation and saw the small fear in her eyes. Spike was confused at first but then he saw it. "Buffy are you a virgin?" Buffy looked down at the floor somewhat embarrassed and nodded slowly. Spike put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up to look at him. "Buffy it's nothing to be ashamed of. Look if you still want to I promise to make this night special."  
  
Elizabeth looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity. She'd never felt do safe with a guy before which made no sense since she had only just met him. Elizabeth nodded slowly and she knew at that point there was no going back.  
  
Spike led her into the bedroom he was staying in and closed the door. After that night Elizabeth's life would never be the same. 


	3. The Next Morning

Elizabeth had woken up the next morning slightly sore but at the same time last night had been one the best of her life. Spike had kept his promise. Last night was special. She certainly would never forget it and the thought that Spike would soon be gone and out of her life forever was a saddening one even though she had just met the man hours before.  
  
"Mmm" Spike started to wake and tightened his hold on her. Elizabeth relaxed into his grip until she took a look at his clock. "Oh shit!" Buffy jumped out of bed and began searching for her clothes.  
  
"What's the matter?" Spike questioned still half asleep. "My mom is so gonna kill me!" Buffy stated as she frantically searched the room for her clothes.  
  
"Your mom?" Spike may have been sleepy but he was pretty sure there was something wrong with that statement.  
  
Buffy froze. Shit! She thought. "Yeah,I'm having breakfast with my mom. She doesn't live too far away, we get together every once in awhile and she hates it when I'm late" Buffy closed her eyes and prayed he bought that.  
  
"Oh of course",Buffy exhaled the breath she had been holding. Thank god. "Well I guess I'll be going now." Buffy began to walk to the door slow but steady knowing she had to leave but not quite wanting the experience to end.  
  
"Hey Buffy I know I'm leaving and all but you know if you're ever in LA you know my name and I'm listed"  
  
Elizabeth turned towards him and smiled at him sweetly "Ok, I will." And with that she turned back to the door and left.  
  
***************************** Elizabeth was exhausted she had forgotten how long the walk was from the apartment buildings to her home. She sighed in relief as her house finally came into view.  
  
She walked up the walkway and opened the front door. What she found inside terrified her. Inside were her mom, her dad, and her sister all screaming and shouting most likely about her whereabouts.  
  
"Oh man" Elizabeth tried to slowly sneak up the spiral staircase but that dreaded fifth step that Dawn had always warned her about in her rants about escaping had just ruined that plan.  
  
"Damn" Elizabeth whispered to herself as a loud creak seemed to echo across the room. Joyce a.k.a. Mom turned around at the noise and Elizabeth didn't know if she'd ever seen a look so filled with worry in her life. This made Elizabeth's gut drop as guilt filled her.  
  
"Oh my God my baby are you okay? I was so worried! Where have you been?" The questions came one after another and Elizabeth felt overwhelmed as she considered that last question.  
  
I mean yeah the whole point of her plan was to show her parents she wasn't their perfect little girl but at the same time she wasn't ready to get herself killed.  
  
"I was out with Willow." Elizabeth replied hoping she wasn't transparent. The looks around the room were not ones of disbelief so that was good but at the same time they weren't happy looks either so that is not of the good.  
  
"You went out with Willow all night without telling us?"  
  
I can't do this. I never go against my parents. I could just make up some lie about studying and falling asleep and get out of this, Elizabeth thought but in the end hesitantly answered, "Umm yeah I guess."  
  
"Where'd you two go until nearly 10:00 in the morning?"  
  
"Oh after we went back to Willow's and I accidentally fell asleep, I'm sorry." Elizabeth looked down at the floor hoping her lying skills would work. She was so scared she knew she must be shaking there is no way she was gonna get away with this, But after a few moments of almost unbearable silence her father spoke up for the first time.  
  
"Elizabeth your mother and I are very disappointed in you." There was a long pause before he continued "Both you and your sister are to go to your rooms. Your mother and I will discuss how we are going to handle this."  
  
Elizabeth almost started to cry at the looks her mother and father were giving her but when she thought about the plan and how many times Dawn had dealt with those looks for no reason her resolve came flooding back to her. So with a determined step she grabbed Dawn's hand and headed up the stairs.  
  
When they reached the top step Elizabeth released Dawn's hand and headed towards her room. She was exhausted from everything that had happened over the past 12 hours.  
  
"Hey Elizabeth wait." Dawn halted her progress. "What do you want Dawn? I'm tired, crabby, and sore."  
  
"Sore?" Dawn questioned with a large smirk spreading across her face. Even though Dawn wasn't wrong Elizabeth put a disgusted look on her face, "From the walk home stupid"  
  
"Whatever" Dawn called out as she turned to go to her room. Elizabeth was too exhausted to think anymore so she went into her room and collapsed onto her bed. **********************  
  
2 hours later  
  
Dawn entered her sister's room and was surprised to find her still asleep. Dawn let out a sigh and went to sit on Elizabeth's bed.  
  
"Lizzie" Dawn whispered "Time to get up" nothing Elizabeth didn't budge. Oh well Dawn thought. Plan B  
  
"ELIZABETH!!"  
  
Elizabeth sprang out of bed and ended up on the floor ready to kill the person responsible for this disturbance.  
  
"Dawn you have 30 seconds left to live. Any last words?"  
  
"Wait!" Dawn exclaimed. "I had to wake you up." She continued to plead. "Why is that?" Buffy asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Mom and Dad are about to come up and make sure you've been helping me with my homework like I said you were."  
  
"Why did you tell them that?"  
  
"Well it was either that or they would've come up here and realized you were up here sleeping the day away. Since its like 3:00 in the afternoon now."  
  
"Yeah I guess that is better not to piss them off anymore. Thank you."  
  
"No problem. It's what a sister is for." Dawn smiled. "Besides I've been waiting to help you out of trouble for awhile now."  
  
Elizabeth giggled "Ok so where's that homework?"  
  
"Wait I got a question to ask" "What?" Elizabeth asked knowing she wasn't going to like what was next.  
  
"What did you really do last night?" Sister never disappoint do they Elizabeth thought. "Dawn I told you guys I was out with Willow."  
  
"Elizabeth I've known you longer than that and I know that you're not telling me something but fine if you don't want to tell me see if I care." With that Dawn stomped out of the room to get some homework to pretend to do. 


	4. Something's Not Right

The next three weeks went by and slowly things returned to normal for the Summers's household.  
  
Elizabeth had been punished. Her parents had grounded her for two weeks and after the two weeks it seemed as if all had been forgotten.  
  
Her parents still treated Dawn like an ex convict and her as their princess who just happened to be tempted by the dark side momentarily.  
  
It was now three weeks into summer vacation and Elizabeth was pissed. She had just spent two weeks grounded and now she was currently bent over the toilet with the stomach flu.  
  
"Elizabeth maybe we should just stay home tonight." Willow was trying her hardest to talk her friend out of going to the party at their other best, Cordelia's, house.  
  
Cordelia always had the best parties and it was proving to be quite the task to get Elizabeth to stay home. However, Willow was determined and when Willow gets her mindset she usually gets what she wants.  
  
"Wills I am getting out of this damn house. I have been in here for wayyyy to long."  
  
"Yeah I know, but one more night won't kill you and come on Liz you're really sick. I mean for the past like six days you've been throwing up."  
  
"Only some of the time. Other times I'm perfectly fine." Elizabeth pouted.  
  
Unfortunately for Elizabeth Willow was not letting this go and Elizabeth had no choice but to agree that she wasn't feeling good enough to go out. Plus it would definitely suck if you like decided to throw up all over some cute guy. Elizabeth cringed at the thought.  
  
"Ok so you may be right." Elizabeth admitted. "You think." Willow joked.  
  
"Ok so how about we both stay home tonight. We can rent some movies and get some ice cream. It will be girls' night. Willow squealed at the thought but then backpedaled. "Or maybe no ice cream since your stomach is all blah."  
  
Willow began to ramble about how there was no need for ice cream when Elizabeth piped up. "Are you kidding me we need ice cream and maybe some chicken." Elizabeth mouth began to water at the thought of the food.  
  
"Ice cream and chicken?" Willow questioned. "Yeah, doesn't that sound good?" Elizabeth went to wash up.  
  
"Sure Liz, ice cream and chicken it is." Willow shot her a weird look but Elizabeth didn't notice she was too busy drying her hands.  
  
"Listen, I'll go get the food and movies, you stay here and rest."  
  
"Ok. Hey Willow can you get some barbeque chips too." Elizabeth called over her shoulder as she went to get something for her stomach.  
  
"Uh sure, no problem Elizabeth." And Willow walked out the door, new thoughts tumbling through her head.  
  
********************************* *An hour later*  
  
"Hey Elizabeth, I'm back!" Willow called out into Elizabeth's large home.  
  
"Mmmmm yummy food time." Elizabeth said as she grabbed the bags and proceeded to dump them across the table.  
  
"Hey Wills are you sure you want to stay with me all night? I mean it is ok if you want to go to Cordelia's. I promise I won't mind.  
  
"Forget it Liz you're stuck with me tonight. It's gonna be me and you whether you like it or not." Elizabeth smiled widely at Willow thankful that she had such a good friend.  
  
Elizabeth began her search through the bags contents "Oh Phish Food Dawn's gonna be so mad she missed that. Oh well too bad for her."  
  
"Wait Elizabeth hold on a second." Willow pleaded with her to get her to stop her searching.  
  
"What is this Willow?" Elizabeth asked holding up an at home pregnancy test.  
  
"Well you know how umm" Willow stammered "Yes" Elizabeth prodded. "Well you know your sickness and the food choices got me thinking and well you know that night with Spike?"  
  
Elizabeth recoiled a bit at the name she still hadn't told anyone besides Willow about that night. It had been sad that first week after he had left but now she had just stored the memory in her head and learned to live with it.  
  
"Yeah what about that night?" Elizabeth questioned Willow wondering exactly where she was going. "Well did you two use protection or anything?"  
  
"Of course!" Elizabeth replied instantly but as she said the words her mind raced back to that night. The bed and the kissing and she slowly sank into the chair behind her in horror.  
  
"Oh my God, Willow what have I done?" Her face had fallen and worry was now etched into her features.  
  
Willow immediately went to comfort her friend and hugged her close. "Hey Elizabeth don't be sad. Come on we don't know anything yet. Lets just wait and see what happens with the test before we freak out."  
  
"Willow what am I gonna do if it comes back positive? I can't have a baby. I can't be a mother." Elizabeth started to tremble.  
  
"Well have you skipped a period?" At Elizabeth's ignoring the question and letting her eyes glue themselves to the ground Willow decided to let that one go. "It's ok Elizabeth. It will be ok." Willow began a comforting chant trying to calm her friend.  
  
Elizabeth pulled away from Willow and looked over to the pregnancy test on the counter. This is crazy she thought. I'm not some girl who gets knocked up by some guy she doesn't even know.  
  
Hey maybe it's not what we're thinking. Yeah it will probably come back negative and we'll all laugh over this. Nevertheless, as she thought this she was also thinking yeah right you knew this was coming. You knew something was off and now it's time to find out for sure.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing." With that Elizabeth got and grabbed the test from the counter and turned towards Willow. "Wish me luck." She said and headed down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
"Good luck" Willow whispered as she heard the door close. 


End file.
